Runaway Love
by Yaoi's Lover
Summary: Song-Fic for Ludacris's song Runaway Love.


**Hello everyone I'm back! I want to thank everyone for reading my first fic. I got so many e-mails about you guys making it one of your favorite stories, but hardly any e-mails about reviews =(. So, please review,. It could even be about how much you like or dislike it. Just give me the reviews, please**

* * *

><p>~*Disclaimer*~<p>

I do not own Naruto or the song Runaway Love.

Verse One:

_Now little Lisa's only nine years old_

_She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold_

_ Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family_

_Mamma's always gone and she never met her daddy_

_Part of her is missing and nobody will listen _

_Mamma's on drugs, getting fucked up in the kitchen_

_Bringing home men at different hours of the night_

_Starting with some laughs, usually ending in a fight_

_Sneaking in her room when her mamma's knocked out_

_Trying to have his way and little Lisa says "Ouch!"_

_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her_

_Tries to tell her mom but her mamma don't believe her_

_Lisa's stuck up in the world on her own _

_Forced to think hell is a place called home_

_Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack_

_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

~*Chapter One*~

Sasuke opened his eyes as the harsh sunlight lit up his tiny room. He pulled the covers over his head, not ready to take on the day just yet. He laid there waiting to see if he heard any noise coming from the kitchen. Not hearing anything, he threw the cover off of his body and swung his legs out of the bed then sat up.

He stood up and stretched as he made his way into the small kitchen. There were no cabinets, the tiles on the floor were peeling off, and everything was dirty. The refrigerator, which was horribly outdated, was in the far corner from his room. There was a collapsible card table right next to the fridge that held dozens of empty alcohol bottles, beer cans, and used syringes. The rest of the kitchen was cluttered with store bought plastic selves that held empty food containers. He looked around for his mother, who was usually at the table passed out.

Not seeing her, he went to the fridge to see what it could contribute to his breakfast. There was nothing in there but more alcohol bottles and a gallon of milk that expired three months ago. He closed the door and went to see what was left to eat lying around on the shelves. There were only empty boxes and jars. Sasuke smiled slightly when he found an old box of Cheerios hiding behind a few boxes of minute rice.

Sasuke opened the box and got a fist full of the cereal then poured it into his mouth. He frowned in displeasure as the cereal so very, very stale. Deciding he would rather eat stale cereal than starve, he ate three more fists full of the cereal then headed to the bathroom while wiping the cereal crumbs off his hands onto his shorts.

The bathroom was down a short hallway from the kitchen. The bathroom was smaller than the kitchen and his room. There was only a toilet and a sink. No bathtub or shower. If he wanted to get clean, Sasuke either had to go to a public bath house, which he never did because he didn't have enough money, or take a birdbath in the sink.

Sasuke looked into the broken and cracked mirror above the sink at his reflection. Dark black eyes stared back at him. His equally black hair was in his favorite style, bed head. He found this funny because his bed head usually looked like the rear end of a duck's butt.

Sasuke laughed silently at himself as he began to brush his teeth. When that was done, he turned on the tap and splashed some water onto his face. He waked out of the bathroom, deciding to let his face air dry. He walked passed a door that was right next to the bathroom. Behind this door was his mother's room. He rarely went in there because his mother doesn't like him in there.

He tip toed up to the door and brought his hand up to knock. After several moments of contemplating, he knocked on the door with a timid hand.

"M-Mother? Are y-you in there?" Sasuke didn't get a response.

He placed his hand on the knob and turned it slowly and he pushed the door open just as slowly. He peeked his head into the room and looked around. The room was small. There were literally hundreds of empty alcohol bottles littering the room, which explained why the room smelled like a bar after three in the morning. Used syringes also littered the floor. There was a full sized mattress on the floor in the middle of the room with covers thrown all over it.

"Mother, are you in here?" Still not receiving an answer, Sasuke let out a small sigh. He closed the door and walked back to his room.

His room was just as small the rest of the apartment, but just not as dirty. The only thing in his room was a twin sized mattress with a small pillow and duvet that was pressed against the opposite wall as a window, a few books scattered here and there, and a garbage bag full of every article of clothing he owned.

He took off his pajama shorts, and debated whether or not if he should put on his other pair of boxers. He wore a pair two days in a row, so he should be able to go one more day before they started to stink.

He quickly put on his school uniform then proceeded to make his bed. As he pulled the duvet over the mattress, he noticed his digital Reptar watch. Looking at the time he realized he was going to be late for school if he didn't leave right now.

Sasuke grabbed his watch and school books and ran out of his room then the microscopic apartment. He ran down alleyways, through back yards, and bumped into many people as he made a mad dash to get to school. Sasuke made it through the gates of Konoha Elementary School for the Gifted just as the first bell rang. He kept running so he could get to his lockers before the second bell rang. Just as he rounded a corner he bumped into someone. His books flew out of his hands and his homework papers scattered everywhere.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?"

Sasuke looked up and was greeted with the face of his homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I'm in kind of in a rush." Sasuke apologized as he picked up his fallen items.

Kakashi chuckled. "I can see that." The teacher bent down and picked up all of Sasuke's things then stood up. He was wearing dark green slacks, a pressed white button down shirt and a pair of house grey house shoes that had seen better days. Kakashi stood up at held out the papers he picked up. "How about this, take you time getting to class. I will not mark you tardy. Just don't take for ever getting to class." He smiled at Sasuke as the boy took his things back. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke bowed to his teacher.

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair while he was still bowing then walked away.

Sasuke stood up and proceed to his shoe locker. The tardy bell rang right after he got his shoe locker open. Sasuke tensed then relaxed as he remembered it was okay if he was late. He still changed his shoes quickly then hurried to his school locker.

Sasuke slid the door open to his homeroom slowly. Heads turned toward the doorway to see who was coming in. Sasuke paid them no attention what so ever and headed to his seat quietly.

A few people looked at Sasuke then at Kakashi in hopes of him getting in trouble, no doubt because they were chewed out for being late. When nothing happened, they glared at the dark haired boy.

Homeroom with Kakashi was basically getting your homework done for your other subjects. Sasuke was grateful for that. He could use an extra hour of sleep everyday, because of his mother's little night activities.

Sasuke laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes.

The only reason Kakashi let him be late to class was because the man knew his mother on quite intimate terms. The man had picked his mother up outside of a bar, drunk, out of her mind, and with drugs in her system. She brought him to the apartment after introductions were made. He still remembers that night all to well.

* * *

><p><em>~*Flashback*~<em>

_Sasuke was startled out of his sleep when the front door was slammed shut. He sat up slowly, causing the sheet to slide down to his waist. He rubbed it eyes with one hand while the other was blindly searching for his old digital wrist watch. When he found it, he held it up it the dim moon light to find out it was close to three in the morning. _

_Sasuke put the watch back, threw the covers off of him, and crawled out of his mattress. He continued to crawl to the door that separated his room from the kitchen. When he got to the door, he opened it just enough for him to peer through it._

_He saw his mother stumble into the kitchen giggling like a maniac._

"_Why don't w-we have a drink b-b-before we get down to business." His mother's works were slurred and jumbled together. _

_A dark figure bent over and helped his other off the floor. "That sounds okay to me . . . err . . . What was your name again?"_

_Once his mother was off the floor, she walked over to the fridge and flipped the light switch, the room instantly becoming flooded with light. Sasuke gasped as he saw who his mother brought home. The dark figure turned out to be his homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake._

"_My name is Mikoto __Tachibana." _

_Mikoto sat down heavily in one of the folding chairs at the table next to the fridge. She grabbed an already open bottle of Grey Goose and took a large gulp._

_Kakashi joined her and sat across from her at the table. He took the bottle from her and took a drink right out of the bottle himself._

"_Tachibana. Tachibana. Tachibana." Kakashi tapped his chin in thought. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"_

_Mikoto snatched the bottle back from Kakashi. "Beats the hell outta me." She started to drink some more Grey Goose, but paused mind drink. Mikoto gave the bottle back to Kakashi, and stood up. "Why don't you finish this up? I have something that will hold me." _

_She walked out of Sasuke's vision for a few moments before returning. In her hands was a syringe and belt. Mikoto took her seat across from Kakashi once again. Said male watched her with interest._

_She placed the syringe on the table then wrapped the belt around her forearm. She pulled the belt to make sure it was tight then put the end of it between her teeth and held on tight. This caused the veins in her arm to bulge out. Mikoto grabbed the syringe she put in to table, and stuck it into one of the many bulging veins in her arm. She pushed down on the stopper, releasing the drugs into her system. When that was done, she pulled the syringe out and took off the belt._

_She closed her eyes as she let the drug take effect and wash over her. When she opened her eyes, they were glazed over and unfocused. Not being able to trust her words, she stood up and motioned for Kakashi to follow her._

_Kakashi had been watching Mikoto through the whole process, all the while still drinking heavily from the nearly empty bottle of alcohol. When Mikoto motioned for him to follow, he obliged happily and drunkenly._

_Sasuke watched as they disappeared for vision once again, and walked towards the hallway the held his mother's bedroom._

_Sasuke closed his door just as softly as he opened it. He walked over to his mattress and reached under it, grabbing a butter knife. He walked back to the door and pushed it to make sure it was closed. He wedged the butter knife in between the doorframe and the wall. The hilt of the knife was sticking out and pressing against the door. Making sure the knife was in place, he pulled on the doorknob. The door didn't budge one bit. _

_Feeling safer now, Sasuke walked back to his mattress while letting out a breath. The men his mother usually brought home try to sneak into his room when his mother was passed out. They were usually too drunk to actually try and break down the door. So, he was just as safe as not being in the house this way._

_Sasuke got back into bed and snuggled into the covers and went back to sleep._

_Sasuke woke up to his usual alarm clock, the sun shining through his bedroom window. He got out of bed and stretched with a satisfying groan as his joints popped and cracked. He scratched his stomach as walked over to his door. He took the knife out of the doorframe and tossed it into the corner of his room. With one more stretch toward the ceiling, he opened his door and walked into the kitchen. _

_He saw someone in the refrigerator, automatically thinking it was his mother._

"_Mom, you know there isn't . . . anything . . . in . . . there." Sasuke eyes widened as that someone was actually Kakashi._

_Said male eyes widened as he say the little boy. "S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Kakashi already knew why the boy was here, but he just didn't want to admit that he just fucked his student's mother._

_Before Sasuke could answer, his mother walked into the kitchen in wearing only panties and scratching the back of her head contently. _

"_You really fucked me good last night! We just might have to do this again some time." Mikoto smiled at Kakashi. Then she frowned as she noticed Sasuke also in the room. "What the fuck are you doing out of your room you little bastard? Are you trying to steal my man again you little whore?" She stomped over to Sasuke and slapped him across the face. "Get back into your fucking room you little shit!" When he failed to mover fast enough for her taste, she grabbed the back of his neck tightly, opened his room door, and threw him into the room, slamming the door once he was in there._

_When he was thrown into the room, Sasuke put his arms in front of his to cushion in fall. That only gave him a terrible rug burn on both of his arms from his elbows to his wrists. _

_Sasuke rolled over onto his side and balled up in the fetal position, cradling his arms to his body, and let tears slip down his cheeks. He stayed like that for several minutes before getting up and going over to his mattress._

_Under the foot of his mattress was a first-aid kit. Opening it up, he pulled out two alcohol wipes, antiseptic spray, Neosporin, and a roll of bandages. He used the alcohol wipes to clean around the burns; the antiseptic spray was used to disinfect the burns. He put the Neosporin on the burns them wrapped them up with the bandages. When he was down he put everything back into the kit, and then placed the kit back under the mattress. _

_Sasuke crawled into the middle of his bed, curled up into a ball, and pulled the covers over his head. His face stung from the slap his mother gave him. She didn't slap him as hard as usual, but there probably still going to be a hand print on his face for most of the day._

_Sasuke had started to drift back to sleep when his door opened then closed. He tensed under the covers and his eyes widened as he thought his mother had come into his room to beat him some more. He started trembling when he felt heavy footsteps come toward his bed._

_He released a startled cry and put his injured arms over his head, when the covers were thrown off of his body._

"_I'm sorry mother! I didn't know he was still here! I thought he was you!" Sasuke gasped at the mistake he just made. "I didn't mean it that way! I don't think you're a man! Just, please, don't me hit anymore." _

_Sasuke whimpered as he felt a hand grip his wrist. _

"_Calm down before you wet the bed."_

_Sasuke's head shot up out of his arms and he looked at the person in front him. Kakashi was smiling happily in face as if nothing was wrong. He had slight five o'clock shadow, and the boy could smell the alcohol he had from last night through the breaths he took through his nose._

"_Kakashi-sensei?" He looked at the man warily. "You shouldn't be in here. If mother finds out she'll just b-"_

_He was cut off as Kakashi put a finger against his lips, effectively shutting him up. _

"_Don't worry about that. She fell asleep again." Sasuke didn't like the smugness in the man's voice. "I'm concerned about what happened earlier."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened in hope. Was Kakashi going to take him away from his mother? Away from this hell he called home? Was he finally going to get the help he prayed for every night for as long as he could remember? He had to reframe from hugging the man in front of him in pure joy. He had to reframe from jumping out of bed to pack what little belongings he had. He just sat there quietly, and waited for the man to continue. Waited for the man to say come with him. _

"_Can we just pretend that this never happened?" Kakashi said as he let the boy's wrist go._

"_W-What?" Sasuke tried not to sound as heartbroken as he really was._

_Kakashi stood up and looked down at the boy. "Nobody needs to know about what I do outside of school. If word got out my reputation would be ruined. We can't have that now, can we?"_

_Sasuke shook his head dejectedly. _

"_Good. I was never here and you never saw me. See you at school on Monday. Later." Kakashi walked out of his room, with a little flick of his wrist backward, a wordless good-bye. Then he was gone. _

_~*End Flashback*~_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's throat started to hurt as he tried to bite back sobs. His eyes started to get hot and burn. His vision blurred as tears started to gather. The emotions from that day three months ago returned with a vengeance.<p>

'_He only cared about himself. He just wanted to save his own ass. He didn't give two flying fucks about me. Who would? My mother hates me. My father wanted nothing to do with me, nor my mother's family.' _Sasuke thought as he let out a shaky sigh. Remembering the day he found out he was unwanted by his own family, brought more tears to his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>~*Flashback*~<em>

_Sasuke had just turned seven years old, and celebrated his birthday by himself in his room. His mother had told him to fuck off when he asked her if she got him anything for his birthday._

_He didn't want anything really. He just wanted to know about his family. That was what he going to do right now. He just had to wait for the right moment. When his mother was drunk, she would beat him. When she was high from shooting up, she was nice to him only if he said very little._

_He was watching her through his cracked bedroom door. She just injected the drugs into her arms; now all he had to do was wait a few minutes. When those minutes were up, he took a deep breath, straightened up his back, and walked out of his room. _

"_Mother?" Sasuke stopped just a few feet away from the woman. When he didn't get an answer right away, he waited. He knew calling out to her again would only piss her off, and he wouldn't get what he wanted. He waited for ten minutes before she finally spoke to him._

"_Yes Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke kneaded his hands together nervously. "Can you please tell me about my father?"_

_This time he got his answer right away. "I knew your ass was going to ask me about this shit sooner or later. I might as well tell you about it now." She sat up, scratched her head, and grabbed the beer that was next to her, which was no doubt warm. She took a swig and made a face, proving him right about the warm beer. She looked at him then frowned. "Why the fuck are you looking at me? Sit the fuck down before I change my fucking mind!"_

_He quickly did as he was instructed, trying not to upset her anymore. Once he was seated she started. _

"_I met your father when I was eighteen. I didn't want to go to college, and he needed a new secretary. His name was Fugaku Uchiha. He was so handsome." Mikoto smiled dreamily._

"_You have his eyes. Anyway, when I found out he needed a secretary, I jumped at the chance. I worked for him for a few months before he started to show interest in me. He would leave flowers on my desk every morning; take me out to lunch and dinner. He even bought me new clothes. You could say he was courting me in a way. Now that I look back on it now, I realize he was buying my love." Mikoto smiled sadly and shook her head. "That went on for a few more months. I fell in love with him. When I told him I was in love with him, that bastard said if I really loved him, I would let him fuck me. I did. So blinded by love, I didn't even say anything when he didn't use a condom. Three months later, I found out I was pregnant. When I told him he was going to be a father, he fired me. He said that I was trying to break him and his wife up, and ruin his family."_

"_I didn't even know he was married. I asked him what about his unborn child, he said to abort it and get the hell out of his office and life. I felt stupid and lower than dirt. I went home and told my parents. My father disowned me and my mother called me a whore and kicked me out. Six months later you ass came into my life!"_

_Sasuke knew she was going down off her high; her worlds were no longer slurred. He got out of his chair and ran back into his room. As soon as his door slammed shut, something hit his door and shattered. _

"_You ruined by fucking life! I wish you were dead!" Once again, something, an empty alcohol bottle most likely, smashed and shattered against his door. _

_He was an unwanted mistake. His father didn't want him, his grandparents didn't want him, and his mother . . . didn't want him. Then realization hit him; he was never loved and probably never was going to be loved. He was all alone in this world. He only had himself._

_Sasuke got off the door, and drug his feet as he walked over to his mattress. Falling ungracefully onto the bed, he let out soul wrenching sobs that no seven year old should be able to release._

_~*End Flashback*~_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's body shook as tears streamed down his face. Unsteady breaths left his mouth as he tried his best to quiet them. He sat way in the back in the far corner, so he wasn't worried about anybody seeing him.<p>

Those were the two most painful memories he had. Finding out he wasn't loved, and finding out how cruel the world could be to a child.

Sasuke sat up, wiped his face, and took a deep breath. He couldn't let that get to him, at least not now while he was in school. Maybe at home, in his room, behind closed doors. All he needed to do was make it through the day without having a nervous breakdown.

'_That sounds easy enough,'_ Sasuke thought. Then he laughed mentally. He knew that it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Nothing ever is.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked home by himself as usual. When he got home, this apartment was empty, as usual. Since he already ate at school, he didn't search the kitchen in a fruitless quest to find some food.<p>

He went into his room, closing the door behind him, and sat on his mattress. He did his homework then studied the materials they went over for that day for a few hours before he got tired. He put away his school books, stripped down naked, and then went into the kitchen. It was only seven o'clock, so he knew his mother wouldn't be home for at least another five hours.

In the kitchen he got the biggest, and cleanest, bowl he could find then made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the hot tap and filled the bowl with hot water. Sasuke took a rag from under the sink, and dipped it into the bowl of hot water. Taking the bar of soap on the sink by the faucet, he lathered up a rag, and proceeded to wash up.

Once he was all suds up, he turned the tap on again and rinsed the rag free of soap. Then he wiped some suds off his body before rinsing the rag again. Once all the soap was off his body, he repeated the whole process again two more times.

When he was done getting clean, he poured the dirty water out of the bowl down the bathroom sink, then put the bowl back in the kitchen for him to clean tomorrow morning.

Sasuke walked back into his room and closed the door behind him. He put on his pajama shorts, and got into bed. When he as nice and comfortable, he let the emotions he couldn't let out in school wash over him. His body shook with the force of the sobs that were trapped in his throat.

He remembered how he was, and still is, never loved. He remembered how his mother, father, and grandparents didn't want him. He remembered how alone in this world he really was.

He wondered why. Why nobody would help him. He wondered why he couldn't be loved like other kids his age were. He wondered why his life was a living hell. He wondered why he was even born. He wondered if life was even worth the pain. He wondered why he didn't just end his pain.

For the first time in his short life Sasuke Tachibana actually contemplated suicide. On that note, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At two o'clock in the morning, the front door to the Tachibana's tiny apartment opened quickly but inaudibly, and in walked two dark figures. The shorter of the two, walked over the refrigerator and flicked on the lights. The room was filled with light. Mikoto was leaning against the fridge, with an obvious high.<p>

The other person was male. He had sickly pale skin, almost white with a gray tent to it. His inky black hair hung to just below his shoulders. His eyes were a molten gold color and on his face was a smirk, which reveled the man's two sharp canines. His was wearing a plain crimson red button down shirt, dark black slacks, and on his feet were white socks; having took his shoes off at the door.

"Come sweet Mikoto, let us continue this in the bedroom," the man grabbed Mikoto's hand and lead her unknowing to Sasuke's bedroom door.

Mikoto pulled her hand out of the man's. "No, not this room, this is my son's room. My room is this way." Grabbing his arm this time, she led the man in the right direction.

The man arched a thin black eyebrow. "Oh? You have a son? How old is he?"

Without thinking anything of it she answered him. "He's nine years old."

Once they were in her room, he pulled his arm out of the little woman's grasp and quickly hit Mikoto in the head. She passed out instantly. He drug the woman onto the mattress in the middle of the room and threw her limp body onto it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe, containing a mild sedative.

The man walked towards the woman until his frame towered over the unconscious woman and sneered evilly. "This will only be a little pinch." He placed the plastic cover covering the needle between his teeth and popped the cap off, spitting it out of his mouth afterwards. "Considering you're a drug addicted whore, you're probably use to it." He slammed the needle into the woman's arm ruthlessly, and then pushed the plunger down, releasing the substance into her system.

Knowing the woman would be out for the rest of the night, he left the room quickly.

He wound back up in the kitchen, standing in front of the door that held his most guilty pleasure: a child.

He licked his lips slowly as he placed a pale hand on the door knob and twisted it slowly. When the door opened slightly, he felt adrenaline flood his system. He opened the door completely, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him.

He looked around the room, taking everything in. The way the room looked you would have thought an adult inhabited the room than a nine year old boy. There were no toys scattered all over the floor, no left over food stuffs rotting in the corner, and no clothes dirtying littering the floor.

Instead of the predicted mess, there were school textbooks stacked up and pushed against the wall, another stack of books for reading was next to the school books, and there was a black garbage back half filled with clothes. Across from the window was a twin sized mattress pushed against the wall. On top of the mattress, under the covers was a lump. It was moving up and down in a steady motion, to show that something under the duvet was breathing.

The dark figure walked over to the mattress. He slowly reached out with one hand toward the duvet, as if trying not to spook the sleeping person. When the duvet was in his grasp, he pulled it back slowly to reveal the slumbering boy.

The man gasped as he looked upon the fallen angel before him. The little boy was slender with milky pale skin. His hair was black and contrasted heavenly with his skin that was being illuminated by the moonlight. His chest was bare. All the boy had on was a pair of boxer brief that hung low on the petite delicate waist. Long willowy legs were tangled in the duvet. The boy's face was relaxed, his mouth opened slightly. His lips were a very pale pink color and were nice and plump, but not overly so. Long dark eyelashes caressed creamy cheeks lightly. The boy was just dazzling.

The older male reached down to unbuttoned his slacks quickly. He pushed the material out of the way, and dipped his hand into his forest green boxers. When his hand come into contact with his cock, a pleasurable groan fell out of his mouth, then he pulled it out into the cool air accumulating the room.

The thick rod was just as pale as the rest of the man's body. It stood tall and proud, the tip glistening heavily with precum. He wrapped his large hand around the base of his cock and gave a slow strong jerk upward toward the tip. A quiet moan slipped through his lips and his head lulled backwards. Rolling his head back around he stared at the boy laid out before him. His hand moved faster along his member as he imagined those pale pink lips wrapped around his dick, tears running down those creamy cheeks as he chocked while the man rammed his dick down the boy's throat forcefully.

Another moan slipped through his lips as his hand started moving viciously along his cock. He knew he was close. He stopped pumping his member so he could crawl onto the mattress with the boy. Standing up on his knees, he peered down at the young male with a sneer then proceeded to straddle the boy's chest.

Turning the boy's head so it was facing him, the man bent over so his cock brushed the boy's plump lips lightly. He let go the boy's face and placed hands on either side of the sleeping figure's head, to hold himself up, then started to rock into those blissful lips. He moaned as he felt those soft lips move across his rock hard erection. He started thrusting faster into those sinfully delicious lips.

The man nearly came when the head of his cock slid into the boy's mouth. The hot and moist orifice was soft and slick. Putting all his weight on his left hand and keeping the head of his cock in the boy's mouth, he reached down with his right hand and started jerking off. What finally put him over the edge was when a petal soft tongue lapped at the head of his cock. The man threw his head back in satisfaction as he came.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was having one of his favorite dreams. A dream where he actually had the family he always wanted. His mother wasn't an alcoholic drug addicted whore, his father wanted and loved him, and he had a kind and caring older brother.<p>

His dream was shattered as he was coming back into consciousness slowly. He was on the verge of waking up when he felt something in his mouth. Without much thinking on his part, Sasuke's tongue came into contact with whatever was intruding in his mouth. Sasuke was fully awake when he heard someone moan above him. His eyes snapped open as the first stream of cum squirted into his mouth.

Sasuke's head snapped to the side to keep anymore from getting into his mouth. The next stream of cum landed in his hair, and the rested squirted onto his face. Sasuke turned his head to the side and sputtered cum out of his mouth. Catching his breath, Sasuke finally looked up into the face of the man above him.

"W-Who are you, and why are you in my room?" Sasuke wanted to know how this guy got into his, he had the butterkn-

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, he forgot to out the knife in his door.

The man above him started smirking. The smirk slowly stared to turn into smile then a grin, and finally settling on a sneer. "Hello little one, my name is Orochimaru. What is your name?"

Sasuke's body started to shake. "S-Sasuke. Why are you in my room?"

The man finally known as Orochimaru sat up fully on his knees, steadily towering the boy. Reaching a large pale hand down, Orochimaru used his index finger to smear the cum covering Sasuke's face idly. "I'm not one to lie to children like saying the dentist isn't scary, so I'm going to tell you the truth. Do you know what a pedophile is?"

Sasuke nodded his head slowly in horror.

"Sorry to tell you this but I'm a pedophile, and it's been awhile since I had anyone as delicious as you look right now. The way your body is shaking in terror. How wide and fearful your eyes are." Orochimaru let his abnormally tongue slip out from between his lips to lick the hungrily. "I'm going to enjoy eating you up."

Sasuke was scared out of his mind. How did this man even get into his house let alone his room? Then it hit him. His mother!

Sasuke opened his mouth as he began to speak, but closed his mouth when no sound came out. He took a deep breath to steel his nerves and tried again. "D-Did my m-m-mother bring you h-here?"

Sasuke watched as Orochimaru grinned down at him. "As a matter of fact, she did."

He watched as the older man reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. "Do you know what this is?"

Sasuke nodded his head slowly. "D-drugs that my mother uses."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Such naivety. This is not the drugs that your mother uses. This is a heavy sedative. It holds the ability to render a person unconscious for several hours. I gave your mother a dosage earlier, so don't even think she'll be coming to your rescue." He leaned down until he was next to the young boy's ear. "And if you behave, you won't end up like your junky of a mother. Do you understand?" Orochimaru cackled as the boy shook with fear as he nodded. He licked the shell of Sasuke's ear. "Good boy, now stand up I want good look at you."

Orochimaru got off the bed, also pocketing the syringe, and waited for the boy to comply.

Sasuke got off the mattress slowly as he eyed the older male hesitantly. He watched as the older male eyed him as he licked his lips hungrily with his long tongue. Sasuke also saw the man's cock hanging limply for his still open pants, become semi-erect.

"Take your shorts off."

Orochimaru watched Sasuke bring his small hands shakily up to clutch the waist of the shorts tightly. He pulled them down slowly, bending at the waist so he could reach his ankles. Once the shorts were at his ankles, he stood back up, covering his genitals, and stepped out of the shorts. His eyes were trained to the ground intently when white socks stepped into his line of vision.

"Good boy. Now take my clothes off." Orochimaru patted the top of Sasuke's obsidian hair.

He watched as Sasuke brought shaky hands up the top of his red button down. The boy made quick work of the shirt, making it flutter to the ground gracefully. Since Orochimaru's pants were already open and his cock already out, Sasuke just grabbed the waist of both the pants and boxers and pulled them down in the blink of an eye.

Orochimaru stepped out of the clothes around his ankles slowly as he eyeballed the boy. "That a boy. Now, get on your knees and bend over the mattress. That's right; spread those gorgeous legs nice and wide. Don't be afraid to show me that tight pretty little hole of yours."

Sasuke turned around from Orochimaru slowly, and dropped to his knees. He placed his hands on the mattress as he lowered his torso until his chest hit the mattress below it. Slowly, he spread his legs. Sasuke shuddered when he felt the cold air in the room hit the hot piece of flesh that was normally kept warm. He froze when heard feet shuffle behind him, and jumped when a large cold hand began to knead at one of his butt cheeks.

"Oh, they're nice and succulent, just how I like them." Orochimaru licked his lips as the pale pink entrance clenched tightly. "Just relax Sasuke-kun, it'll feel all the more better." He felt the boy tremble harder, and, if possible, the puckered hole clenched even tighter.

'_We can't have that now, can we?' _Orochimaru thought as he lowered himself to his knees. He placed his head at Sasuke's behind. He let his tongue slip out of his mouth.

A frightened moan flew out of Sasuke's mouth when he felt something warm and wet flick across his asshole. It brushed against his entrance again before it pushed pass the first ring off muscle and entered his body.

"Ahh! W-What are you doing?" Sasuke turned around to see what the man was doing only to have a blush appear across the bridge of his nose, and spread to his cheeks, ears, and neck. Orochimaru's face was pushed into his ass as if it was the most exquisite meal he ever tasted. Another moan forced it's was out of his mouth when he felt the tongue push farther into him.

Orochimaru could fell himself get hard at the pleasured moans the fell from those beautiful lips. He wished he could see the pleasured laced in those dark eyes. To see them glazed over with lust. The boy's mouth parted in pure ecstasy, only to have it be shattered and turn into fear as he devoured the boy. That was all that he really wanted. To hear pain filled screams rip from those beautiful pale pink lips until the boy's throat was raw. To see that creamy white skin bathed in blood and illuminated by light from the moon. To see his freshly fucked asshole bloodied and raw. To see tears streak down slightly plump cheeks. Orochimaru grinned around his tongue as his six and a half inched tongue all the way into the boy.

'_This is going to be the best little fuck I had in a long time.' _Orochimaru thought as he wrapped his hand around Sasuke's erection, causing the boy release a heated moan.

Sasuke panted as the worked him from the inside out. He felt so ashamed to be getting turned on by this creep. He just couldn't help himself; it felt so good to indulge in such sinful desires. With that thought, Orochimaru's tongue brushed against something inside him at the same time his finger pressed into the tip of his erection deliciously. Sasuke came with a cry as his head flew back, his cries bouncing and echoing off his seemingly empty room. He felt his body go slack, his bones seemed like jelly. He was in a lust induced high, and he knew he never wanted to come down from this good feeling. This was the best he ever felt in his wretched life. In his daze, he felt himself get picked up off the floor and placed in his bed lying on his back comfortably. Sasuke felt himself slip into a blissful state of unawareness, commonly known as sleep.

Orochimaru sneered gleefully as he watched the boy fall asleep. Sasuke fell asleep wrapped in a false blanket of security. He got in the bed with the boy, kneeing beside his sleeping form. Grabbing the boy's knees, he spread them far apart then bent until they were pressed against his chest. Orochimaru got between Sasuke's legs, taking them being spread out before him as an invitation to come right in and to have a good time. He looked down at the freshly stretched hole. It was a deep pink color, bordering on the line of a light red color. It was slightly opened so he could see a little bit of the inside of the tight he was about to be buried balls deep in.

He licked his lips as he aligned his cock with Sasuke's asshole. He looked at the young boy's face, wanting to see the soon to be pain painted the now calm face. To see the panic and fear occupy his eyes as security vacates. To see tears rain down that faces, just begging to be slicked up and devoured by him.

Not able to wait anymore, Orochimaru slammed brutally into Sasuke's entrance, knowing full well it was not prepared nearly enough. He watched as Sasuke's eyes snapped open for the second time that night. For the second time that night, Sasuke peaceful sleep was disturbed.

Sasuke screamed bloody murder as he felt his ass get ripped in half. The pain was excruciating. He felt something pooling under his behind. He was scared to admit that it could be blood. His blood. Coming from a place where it never should. Finally looking around, he saw Orochimaru leaning above him, eyes closed and panting with sweat rolling down his face and hair sticking to his body. Orochimaru opened his eyes when he finally caught his breath. He smirked down at the expression on Sasuke's face, eyes red and swollen from crying. Tears running down plump cheeks. Body trembling like a leaf in the wind. And the best part so far, FEAR! Fear was in those large dark eyes.

Orochimaru threw his head back in ecstasy, the abrupt movement causing his embedded cock to move inside of Sasuke. Sasuke threw his head to scream as his raw and bloodied entrance was rubbed against. The boy started to fight. He punched the pale chiseled chest above him repeatedly, only after trying to keep finding out he couldn't move his legs. Orochimaru chuckled at the futile attempts. When Sasuke realized he wasn't doing anything but amusing the man above him, he started scratching at the man's chest and face. Angry red marks littered the older male's chest. Sasuke got a lucky swipe in when on of his nails scratched Orochimaru's eye socket. A slightly bleeding gash ran from the top of his eyebrow down to his cheek on the right side of his face.

Orochimaru hissed. The fighting was amusing at first, now it was just irritating. He sat up on his knees, and pulled his fist back then hurled it back at the little boy's face, using only a tenth of his actual strength. Sasuke screamed when a fist connected to his cheek viciously. He screamed louder and fought his rapist even harder. Orochimaru just kept raining punches down on the boy's face. He only used enough force for the boy's face to be sore and tender in the morning, nothing too much to leave swelling.

Sasuke stopped fighting when a punched landed on his mouth. The fist crushed his bottom lip and drug it across his bottom row of teeth. Sasuke inhaled sharply, his eyes scrunched together tightly as a stream of tears ran down his face, his faces covered his mouth as the room went deathly silent. The only sound in the room was the sound of Orochimaru's breathing. Sasuke took in one more sharp breath before he screamed at the top of his lungs, sounding like a new born or a toddler getting its first spanking. He pulled his hands away from his mouth to see them bathed in blood. Screamed even louder and brought his hands back to his mouth as he dried to roll onto his side. Orochimaru pulled out of Sasuke, and the boy rolled onto his stomaching. His knees were tucked under his chest, hands covering his mouth, and his head tucked into his body as he rocked back and forth.

Sasuke was in shock. He just got his first busted lip. His lip was bleeding so much it scared him. He had never seen so much blood in his life. His was scared out of his mind. He wanted to die. Death would be so much better than this. He wished he'd never been born. All he wanted to know was why? Why was he born to live a life like this? Why was he the target of this sick rapist? Why didn't his mother love him? Why didn't his father want him? Why was he even on this earth? His self-loathing was interrupted when he felt cold hands on his hips.

Orochimaru let the boy have a little time to himself, but he got tired of waiting. He placed his hands on the petite waist and raised it high in the air. He spread the boy's legs wide before be plunged back into Sasuke, admiring the slick feeling of the blood covered walls deep inside of the young male. Sasuke screamed hoarsely at the feeling of being penetrated again. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pushed the boy's body back, forcing him the meet his animalistic thrusts.

He pounded into Sasuke fast and hard. He felt pleasured shudders rack his body so hard his toes curled. He just wanted to bathe in the beautiful screams that tore from Sasuke's raw throat. He wanted to torture this sinfully delectable body. See it covered his blood and quivering before him, but that was why he had Kabuto back at his home, right?

Orochimaru was brought out of his musings when he felt his release nearing. His grip on Sasuke's shoulders turn vicious. He bent down and started to gnaw on the boy's pale supple neck. He bit down hard when he came deep inside of the bloodied and battered body.

Orochimaru released Sasuke's shoulders, leaving blue bruises coloring pale shoulders, and the boy's torso slumped to the bed. He pulled out of the bloodied entrance, hissing when cold air hit his member, and got off the mattress. His softening cock was covered in blood. Picking up the boy's discarded shorts, he wiped his dick off then threw them to a random corner in the room.

He quickly put on his shirt and his boxers and pants followed quickly. As soon as he was about to button up his pants he paused. He looked around the room quickly before his gaze landed on Sasuke naked and partially covered in blood, his eyes slightly open and out of focus.

Orochimaru let a smirk spread across his face before he pulled his half hard cock back out of his boxers. He aimed it at the boy and let a steady stream of urine splash onto the boy. His head lolled back as a thankful groan slipped passed his lips as he relieved his bladder onto Sasuke. When he was done, he shook his cock twice before he stuffed himself back into his boxers then buttoning his pants back up. Orochimaru turned and began to walk out of the room. With his hand on the doorknob, he gave Sasuke one more sneer over his shoulder before he left the room then the apartment.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up with his throat soar and raw, his mouth hurting, his face throbbing, and his ass on fire. In other words, he felt like shit. He didn't want to get out of bed, He didn't even want to wake anymore, but he had to.<p>

He crawled off the bed with shaky limbs, and tried to stand up, He was able to, but not without a white hot sweltering pain shooting up his spine. Sasuke hobbled his way through the small apartment to the even smaller bathroom. He feared what he would look like in the mirror. He didn't want to see all the damaged done to his body. He knew all the pain would disperse, any bruise or cut would fade, but the memory would linger. It would always be there to haunt him, forcing him to relive the occurrence again and again.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke looked into the mirror, and as soon as he looked he wished he hadn't. His bottom lip was swollen twice its normal size. It was still bleeding lightly. His right eyebrow had a cut running through it on a diagonal. His whole entire face was red, and ever so slightly swollen. If you knew how Sasuke looked you could tell it was swollen, if you didn't you would have thought he was just blushing really hard. He looked at his shoulders to see hand imprint bruises littering his shoulders. Some were blue and some were purple. The same prints colored his hips. He could see blood, mixed with something pale translucent on the inside of his thighs. It was flaking, cracking, and peeling off his body. He looked over his should so he could take a look at his behind. It was covered in flaking blood.

Sasuke slid down to his knees and cried. He felt so dirty. He jus wanted somebody to comfort him. For the first time in his miserable, he wanted his mom.

"Mom!" Sasuke shouted. He got up off the floor and half ran, half stumbled to his mother's room right next to the bathroom. He pushed the door open roughly, causing it to bang against the wall. Mikoto jumped from out of her sleep when the door hit the wall. She looked around the room franticly before her eyes landed on Sasuke's body trembling on the floor in her door way.

"What the fuck do you want you little shit?"

"Mom, please help me." Sasuke sobbed as he crawled toward her,

Mikoto watched him crawl toward her. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Get the hell off the floor dipshit!"

Sasuke lifted his head up and watched her gasp. "Mommy, it hurts so bad. Please help me?"

Mikoto scrambled out of the bed and she hurried over to her son. For the first time since she became a mother, Mikoto actually was worried about Sasuke. "Who did this to you?"

"That man you brought home last night. He came in-"Sasuke was cut off by a harsh slap delivered to his cheek. His already split lip, split some more and started bleeding heavily again.

"YOU SLUT!" Mikoto scrambled to get up and away from the boy as if he was deathly ill. "You just can't keep let me find somebody to love me? You always try to steal my men from me!"

Sasuke glared up at his mother. "I don't want any of your men! That son of a bitch raped me last night!"

Mikoto glared down at Sasuke before she gave him a good kick in the ribs, causing him to cry out. "You deserved it you little slit!" Mikoto hissed as she walked out the room then the apartment.

Sasuke cried as he held his ribs. He couldn't breath. He didn't want to be in the hell hole anymore. He was leaving the fucking place, today.

Sasuke put every thing he owned, which wasn't much, into a black garbage bag. He wasn't kidding when he said getting out of this god forsaken place. He knew now the only person he could depend on was himself.

After getting himself off of his mother's bedroom floor, he cleaned himself up and put some clothes on, found his mom's hidden stash of drug money, and now he was packing his shit.

Once he made sure he had everything he was sure he was going to need, Sasuke walked out of the apartment. He was running away and never coming back.

* * *

><p>Hope You Enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
